This invention concerns the secure delivery of packages to unattended locations, such as to homes where the residents are away at the time of the delivery.
There is currently a great need for an improved delivery system in a situation where a person is not available to receive the item at the time of the delivery. The great increase in the number of households where both husband and wife work out of the home, and the growing volume of E-commerce combine to increase this need. It is very costly for delivery companies to make return calls, and simply leaving packages on a porch or doorway invites theft and precludes verification of delivery.
Complex systems have heretofore been proposed to meet this need, as for example, the systems shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,750, issued on Nov. 9, 1999 for a xe2x80x9cComputerized Delivery Acceptance Systemxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053, issued on Jun. 30, 1998 for a xe2x80x9cStorage Device for the Delivery and Pickup of Goodsxe2x80x9d.
In both instances, a complex computer control is envisioned which compares preset codes in an electronic memory with a code selectively input as by the use of a keyboard to control access to a receptacle.
Due to both cost and reliability concerns, a simpler system is desirable, which is both convenient, reliable, and secure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for the secure delivery of packages and other items to an unattended location which is simple, yet convenient and secure.
Combination locks have been in use for controlling access to storage facilities but are not readily code settable. More recently, code settable key receptacles have been developed allowing access to a key for a door lock, allowing a service or delivery person who has been given a preset code to obtain access to a house or other building for some particular purpose, the code being conveniently resettable with new codes to prevent future access by use of a previously disclosed code. While this provides a simple and reliable solution for service access to a house, this does not solve the above described problems associated with package delivery.
The above objects, and others which will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification and claims, are achieved by providing a package receiving storage box readily accessible at the location to which a package is to be delivered. The box is equipped with a key lock, and the key is kept in a separate fixed receptacle which has a readily codeable lock, controlling access thereto.
When a package order is made to a shipper, a code is assigned, either by the purchaser or the company to whom the order is made. The purchaser sets this code into the key receptacle lock, after the order has been entered. In the meantime, the shipper causes the code to be printed on a package label and covered with a security seal, the labeled package then sent to a delivery company. When a delivery person having the package reaches the package destination, the delivery person peels off the seal to read the code, and enters the code into the key receptacle lock, obtaining the key. After unlocking and opening the storage box, the delivery person scans a bar code strip inside the box, generating electronic data as to the box location for package delivery tracking purposes, and deposits the package in the box, then closing and locking the same.
The key is returned to the receptacle, and a second bar code strip on the inside of the receptacle is scanned for verification of the return of the key.
The scanned data may be transmitted to the delivery company data bank for delivery status check and delivery verification.
The use of a separate key receptacle adapts the system to any storage facility and lock, which may be provided by a purchaser.
The simple key receptacle locked by a resettable lock is simple, low in cost, and reliable.